


Hold

by saint_peach



Series: Insatiable [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crying During Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Anya likes it when he holds her. She likes when it's slow and gentle. It lets her pretend it's more than sex.
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Insatiable [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Hold

She's face down on her hotel bed, enjoying the feel of Alfred's hands on her hips. The pace is slow and easy, a change from their usual hookups. But fuck, she loves how gentle he was being. His hands are careful as they trace along her sides and fondle her breasts; as if she's made of glass. It's a feeling that has her heart racing, she loved it.

"A-Alfred..." She whined softly and rolled her hips back against him. There was only so much of this she could take. But at the same time, she didn't want it to end. Didn't want him to stop touching her with such gentleness. 

If she's honest, it almost made her want to cry. It had been so long since someone had been so gentle with her. Everyone thought she was just too big and tough, and strong to need the soft comforts that others needed. It isn't fair. It isn't. Nobody felt the need to be gentle with her.

She didn't realize she was crying until Alfred stopped moving and was murmuring her name questioningly, perhaps even concerned.

"Anya?" He starts, carefully turning her over. "What's wrong? Do you want to stop?" He asks quietly.

She nods and he is quick to pull away and stand. He's gone for a few moments before he came back and the bed dips as he sits beside her and drapes the softness of her bathrobe around her shoulders.

It takes a few moments for her to calm down. She sniffs and wipes her eyes and puts her arms through the sleeves and ties the robe around her.

"You doing okay?" Alfred asks as he pulls on his boxers and his t-shirt.

She nods, even though she doesn't feel okay. "Can you hold me?" Normally, she wouldn't have asked something so bold of him, but fuck, she needed to be held. She needed comfort.

"Yeah. I can do that." Alfred agrees easily and moves next to her once more to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. "Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head. "No, just had a bad memory." That isn''t really the truth. But she doesn't want to say that. She just wants him to hold her until she falls asleep and can forget her embarrassing display of weakness.

He doesn't say anything about it the next time they see each other.


End file.
